


Desaparecer.

by crescendum



Category: League of Legends
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24816514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crescendum/pseuds/crescendum
Summary: 𝘈𝘭 𝘣𝘰𝘳𝘥𝘦 𝘥𝘦 𝘭𝘢 𝘢𝘨𝘰𝘯𝘪́𝘢, 𝘒𝘢𝘺𝘯 𝘴𝘦 𝘱𝘳𝘦𝘨𝘶𝘯𝘵𝘢 𝘲𝘶𝘦́ 𝘧𝘶𝘦 𝘭𝘰 𝘲𝘶𝘦 𝘩𝘪𝘻𝘰 𝘮𝘢𝘭.
Relationships: Shieda Kayn/Zed
Kudos: 9





	Desaparecer.

Siempre que escucho la canción de Varus, As we fall, lo que imagino es esto.  
Disfruten~.

.  
.  
.

El templo, aquel lugar que consideraba su hogar, persistía tempestad y parsimonia desde su lugar. Lo contempló una última vez antes de que un carraspeo llamara su atención.

Kayn, su fiel discípulo y la persona que juraba superarlo en todo sentido, yacía al borde del inconsciente. Aquel chico, siempre reluciente de orgullo e insolencia se arrastraba por el frío pasto, intentando aproximarse a él, escupiendo sin cesar buches de su propia sangre.

"Patético" era lo que vagaba por su mente al verlo de esa forma. ¿Esa era la persona en la que en infinidades de veces había confiado? ¿Al que dejaría al mando en un futuro? Para su suerte, el tormento de ambos terminaría pronto.

.

Su cuerpo apenas reaccionaba al igual que su mente. Todo era oscuro, todo se teñía de un oscuro y rojizo carmesí, idéntica a la esbelta figura de su maestro. Y es que aún en esa situación, era Zed quien lo mantenía a la deriva.

Nubosidad bañaba sus sentidos. La brisa abrigaba su congelado cuerpo, dándole el aire que tanto le faltaba. Sus jadeos eran molestia para el hombre que tanto había admirado desde que le dio sentido a su vida. Sentido que era mismo le estaba arrebatando.

"Hazlo, Kayn. Lo necesitas para vencerle" la voz de Rhaast sonaba como un eco en su cabeza, punzándole con fuerza.

Todo era una pesadilla. Había recibido una carta de su maestro luego de la cena, citándolo a aparecerse en este, ahora manchado y corrompido, lugar. Trajo a su arma consigo, también a petición del mayor.

¿Quién diría que su maestro lo traicionaría, atacándole en una pelea?

Y...

¿Quién diría que él era tan estúpido que no había querido defenderse?

Las múltiples sombras habían tajeado su cuerpo, incluso algunas agrediendo a algún punto vital. Y allí estaba ahora, ansiando poder ponerse en pie.

—No creo poder aguantar mucho más...

Conversaba consigo mismo, dándose un último aliento para al menos arrodillarse. Sujetó con más fuerza a Rhaast, que ahora reía insistente en voz alta, contagiando al peliblanco.

—Terminemos de una vez, Kayn. Deja que el Darkin adquiera tu cuerpo.

—No... No...

Lucharía, demostraría que era capaz de ganarle a cualquier adversidad. Le enseñaría a su maestro que, era la digna persona de admirar, que no era un insolente... Que sí era amor lo que sentía por su maestro.

Clavó la guadaña en el suelo y la usó de soporte; jadeando su último aliento en buscas de fuerzas para levantarse. Distinguió la figura de su maestro cerca del río, sobre una enorme roca. Sentado, sosteniendo entre sus dedos el yelmo. No diferenciaba nada más, aquel negro como sus sombras, aquel rojizo como los ojos de su maestro, como su sangre...

Zed hizo aparecer una sombra atrás de Kayn y lo pateó de vuelta al suelo, donde pertenecía, donde debía mantenerse para que Rhaast terminara de consumirlo.

¿Por qué lo hacía? ¿Por qué estaba destruyendo hasta el último pedazo de su alumno?

Divagó al momento de conocerlo, tan inofensivo, tan destructivo. Como ahora.  
Pensó en usarlo siempre como un arma, un arma que llevaría lejos a Jonia, pero ahora ni como discípulo lo necesitaba. Su mera existencia, seducida por sentimentalismos, no era benéfica para la orden.

Por supuesto que permitía a sus alumnos tener algún que otro amorío, no era tan maldito como murmuraban en los pasillos; pero Kayn, Kayn había cruzado el límite. Logrando, con sucias persuasiones, que él también cayera a los deseos lujuriosos e insignificantes como el afecto y el romanticismo.

Despedazaría a su mejor arma, y luego acabaría con el Darkin, que presentaba desastres para su orden.... Dos pájaros de un tiro.

Estuvo a punto de levantarse de su lugar y terminar de una vez por todas, pero Kayn volvió a elevarse, quitándose de encima la sombra en su espalda.

—Maestro...

Todo su torso estaba desintegrado, entre las sombras y el poder siniestro de Rhaast, poco quedaba de su humanidad.

—Me duele...

Su derecha ansiaba en vano comprimir su pecho. Olvidaba el dolor de su cuerpo, con la tortura que había en su mente, en su corazón. Rhaast lo llamaba, inclusive un Darkin sin emociones podía sentir pena de una basura como él. Poco a poco entendía que no merecía más luchar, que, si aquella era la voluntad del líder de las sombras, debía aceptarla.

—Lo siento maestro.

El brillo que radiaban siempre sus ojos iba apagándose lentamente, lo mismo que la fuerza en su cuerpo. Ya no distinguía entre el rojo y el negro, ya no distinguía lo real de su pesadilla. ¿Estaba Zed llorando frente a él? ¿Estaba su maestro arrepintiéndose?

Dejó de intentar opacar su dolor y se relajó, se rodeó con uno de sus brazos, abrazándose una última vez. No quería desaparecer, claro que no. Aún había tanto por conocer, tanto por explorar. No se despidió de sus hermanos, no logró vencer a Rhaast limpiamente. No se le dio la oportunidad de amar a su maestro.

Con la zurda tomó a Rhaast, sonriéndole. Los anhelos de ambas miradas destellaron, una última esperanza, una última oportunidad.

El Darkin tomó voluntad, y arremetió contra el pecho, a la altura de su corazón. Intuitivamente la sobre detrás de él había extendido los hombros... Queriendo salvarlo, queriendo protegerlo.

La exhortación había terminado.

Ya no había más sollozos, ya no había más súplicas. Zed colocó su yelmo, ocultando su fría y apática mirada. Kayn estaba muerto, y su última voluntad, había sido ser salvado por su maestro.

Oyó la molesta risa del Darkin.

—Al fin has matado a Kayn, Rhaast.

—¿Yo? —escupió, completamente eufórico para destruir al adulto frente a su presencia. Aquel hombre que desapareció toda ingenuidad de su portador, de la única persona que había demostrado ser digno para combatirle... Lo extrañaría, sólo un poco, en lo largo de su eternidad.

—Terminemos de una vez...

Debía exterminar todo rastro de que Shieda Kayn había existido, y si debía morir, para llevarse a Rhaast consigo, lo haría sin duda.

El Darkin sujetó su guadaña, moviéndola con agilidad entre sus dedos.

Zed invocó sombras detrás suyo, y se colocó en una defensiva posición.

"Por Kayn" soltaron ambos.

. . .


End file.
